Naruto: The Dark Side of Love
by Fu-reiji22
Summary: This Fanfic i did recently. this one is a bit more darker than my other ones mostly cause i have been bugged about writing something like this and see how it would turn out. Forced Naruko x Sasuke for the most part followed by Naruko x Male Hinata.


The Dark Side of Love

(Note: this little fic is a bit on the Darker side of things compared to most of my other works but this has been on my brain for all week and I needed to put it out before it consumed me lol anyway this was more rushed and maybe not as planned out but I think it's at least average. Oh, and this a gender switch. Only Naruto and Hinata are the opposite gender. Naruto is Naruko Uzumaki and Hinata is Haru Hyuga. Differences are that Sasuke never left the village, and the 4th ninja war doesn't happen cause they just take down obito and the rest of the Akatsuki after the pain battle. So the last few years were peaceful for them. Let's get this started.)  
Naruko the young orphan girl who is eighteen years old and is dating Haru Hyuga and has been happy with him for the last three years. He was a bit shy and conservative but was growing strong due to his desire to wanna be with Naruko. He loved her how she is. Out going, fun, brave, and kind. She was walking down the street happily in a black shirt, orange vest, orange mini skirt, and wore black ninja sandles. Her blonde pig tails were bouncing about as she skipped and men tend to stare at their village's heroine due to her figure and D cup breasts. Her and Haru finally went and did it at her apartment. She was able to give her virginity to the man she loved. They went quite a few rounds and to her surprise Haru went from shy to gentle lover after breaking her hymen then got aggressive from the second round to the fifth round which had her even more turned on since it made him look so manly. "(Happy Sigh) I wouldn't mind getting pregnant from all that. Haru really surprised me last night. (Sad sigh) it just sucks he has to go on a three week long mission with Kiba and Shino. I wanted him to take me and get aggressive on me again. Oh, maybe I should plan a surprise for him when he gets back." She said to herself as she began to plan her surprise for Haru. Little did she know a certain someone who had gotten jealous of the young Hyuga heir for winning the heart of the young blonde. His black hair flowing in the wind as he stared at her from the roof with an intent to take what he wants and what he wants is...

"Naruko...tonight is the start of process of making you mine. I may not have been your first but I will make you mine." He said. Her day was quiet. Naruko was put on a two week break after her last mission of dealing with some rouge stone ninja who hated the idea of this new idea of peace and had to turn down another two suitors asking for her hand in marriage. A lot of these suitors wanted her for her looks, some wanted her because she has Kurama inside her, and the others felt marrying her would make a great political gain since she is the hero who saved the ninja world from a catastrophy. She hated getting random offers of marriage from other nobles and those from prestigious clans that were between her age and thirty years old. She hoped her and Haru wouldn't have to keep their relationship secret much longer. Even her best friend Sasuke isn't aware.

"It's getting dark. Guess I should head home." Naruko headed for her newly built apartment. She loved the new space and had room for more stuff. Pictures of her parents that Tsunade had kept safe were found and pictures of her and Haru were hanging on the wall. "I'm home...mom, dad. Mom is this how you felt when you were with dad?" She asked the picture of her mom hoping for an answer. But like always it was silent as she took off her clothes and took a shower. She soon changed into a long sleeping shirt and just wore black panties and left her hair hanging down. She was thinking of eating some ramen before bed till she heard a knock. "Who could that be?" She asked herself. She opened the and to her surprise it was... "Sasuke? What's up?"

"Hey, can I come in?" he asked.

"Uhh, yeah. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. It's just we haven't talked or hung out in awhile."

"I guess you're right. Come on in." She said as he walked in and took a seat on her couch. "What do you wanna talk about? How have you been? How long since you got back from your special training?"

"I just got back today. Hard to believe I missed so much in this village. The attack from Pain, the rebuilding of it but most of all..."

"Most of all what?" She asked as she took a seat next to him.

"I missed being with you. You really grew into a beautiful woman and a very powerful shinobi." He said which caught her off guard. Next thing she knew he was holding her hand which made her blush and made her realize where this was going.

"uhh, Sasuke..."

"Naruko." Was he said as he was about to kiss her till she stopped him.

"N-No. We can't."

"Why not?"

"It's just...just..." She was trying to find an excuse without revealing she was with Haru. They needed the secrecy till Haru was able to convince his Father and the clan elders to accept her. If they find out they had sex before marriage and if was to be pregnant with his child before anything was finalized and for sure would cause trouble for Haru and would the make the Hyuga clan act in forcing them to break up by forcing Haru to marry another.

"Is it because you're with Haru?" Sasuke said which caused her to look shocked as he tightened his grip on her wrist.

"H-How..."

"He doesn't deserve you. He has no right to touch you!" Sasuke yelled and Naruko was getting scared. She has never seen Sasuke like this.

"Sasuke...you're hurting me. Let go!" She said to him as she tried to use her chakra but she wasn't able to or even get Kurama's Chakra. "What?" She then looked at her wrist and noticed Sasuke had placed a seal on her cutting her off from her chakra. She was about to push him off but Sasuke moved in and kissed her and started slipping his tongue inside her. She was trying to push him off but Sasuke was too much without her chakra as he pushed her down on the couch and was using his free hand to grope her right breast causing her to moan. "No...No...this isn't happening...Haru...help me..." She said in her thoughts as Sasuke stopped kissing her and had his right hand go to lower area and intended to finger her. "No! Not there! Stop! Ahh...ahh..." Sasuke began pleasuring her even as she begged him to stop through her moans.

"Look at you getting so wet. Are you aroused...my darling." Sasuke said as he had an obsessive look on his face. He then used his left hand to lift up her shrit and began sucking on her left breast.

"Ahhh...Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh...Ahhh! Oh God. Please Sasuke stop it!" she kept begging as Sasuke used his left hand to undo his pants and had Naruko stoke him.

"You're enjoying this? Naruko you dirty girl you should be punished."

"No! I'm not!" She replied as he continued to finger her then she felt something. "Oh, god. He's making me..." She said in her thoughts. "I'm...I'm...I'M CUMMMING!" she yelled and felt worn out. Sasuke took out his fingers and used his right hand to remove her panties then used his right hand again to take off her shirt then took off his clothes and got on top of her again and was positioning his hard dick at her entrance. Naruko with the little strength she had tried to push off but she was too weak to do that as he prepared and teased her pussy by sliding his dick over the clitoris. "Please Sasuke...I'm begging you...don't do this..."

"Naruko...I love you...so much more than Haru!" He yelled in reply as he entered her very hard as she screamed.

"Haru..." Was all she said as he Sasuke thrusted inside her and kissed her again. She kept hoping this was all a bad dream and hoping to wake up with Haru next to her but sadly this was really happening.

"Naruko...You're tightening up...i guess you must love me back and enjoy the feel of my cock inside you." Sasuke said as he lifted her hips and stood up abit and thristed downward to to get in deeper into her.

"No...No, You're wrong...Ahhh, ahhh! It's so deep!" She yelled and moaned as Sasuke began to pick up the pace. "He's getting...bigger" and it dawned on her as to what was coming next. "Oh god Sasuke...you're not..." Sasuke smiled at her as he felt himself about to release all he had inside her. "No! You can't! Please not inside! This isn't a safe period for me!" She begged.

"Bear my child, Naruko! Be mine! Ahhh here it comes...I'm cumming!" He yelled as he gave one final deep thrust and cmae inside her womb.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Naruko yelled as she just came herself. "There so much...inside...(Sob)...There's so much semen inside...and it's not Haru's...(sob, hic)...Haru...I'm so sorry...(Sob, sob, hic) She said to herself as she cover her face with her arms crying her eyes out and as Sasuke pulled out looked satisfied with his triumph.

"Naruko...there's no going back. You're mine now. No one else can have you. Once you're pregnant with my child Haru will have no choice but to dump you."

"Why...(Sob) are you doing this...(sob)?"

"I told you. I love you Naruko. Haru doesn't deserve you. If you get any ideas I will reveal your relationship with him where the Hyuga will have no choice but to force you two apart. And no doubt he will be branded with cage bird seal by the elders. You wouldn't want that...would you?" Sasuke asked as she nodded no. "Good. You're all mine now. The night is still young...my beautiful Naruko." Sasuke said as he lifted her up and as he sat on the couch and got her on the cowgirl position and got her to move her hips as he sucked on her breasts. The sex went on for a few hours where afterwards she into the shower again after Sasuke finally took a break. As the warm water began to fall her tears fell and she began to cry again. Even though she was forced she still felt like she betrayed Haru after everything they've been through and all he had done for her. Believing in her when no one else did, got her to regain her confidence when she felt overwhelmed or scared, almost died protecting her from pain, saving her from Obito before he could make off with her to have Kurama sucked out of her. Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a pair of arms grope her breasts from behind and saw it was Sasuke.

"I'm all rested. I've always wanted to have sex in the shower. Looks like I beat Haru to this one too." He said as he made her recall the fact Sasuke took her Anal virginity that she wanted to give to Haru as well by letting him build the courage to ask for it. Narukos tears kepts falling as she felt Sasuke enter her pussy again. She had never felt so helpless. Haru was still out on his mission and Kurama was sealed away by Sasuke's seal and later his Sharingan as he had her look as his eyes. In the next morning Sasuke made her have everyone believe they were an official couple. She forced a smile everytime people would something about her and Sasuke being a couple. Sakura and Ino were jealous. It was lucky Shkamaru was out on a mission for Sasuke cause it would give him more time to prepare for when he comes back since he is not so easily fooled. He made sure to avoid the Nara clan since they are all sharp ones. Things were only getting worse as she found out two weeks later that she was pregnant. More than likely it was sasuke's child from all the sex he's been making her have with him in her apartment. She wanted to keep a small bit of hope it was Harus but the odds were against her. He was coming home this week but she was scared of what Sasuke would do to him if she even spoke to him.

"Haru...come home soon." She said to herself as she looked at her stomache. Whether it's Sasuke's or Haru's she couldn't bring herself to have an abortion. She believed it wasn't fair to blame the child for these events. It was as much a victum in all this as she was. There was a knock on her door. "He's here early." She said as she dried her tears. She opened the door and to her surprise it was Haru. "Ha...ru? Haru!" She yelled as she hugged him and cried again. "Haru...Haru...Haru!"

"Naruko? W-What's wrong?" He asked as she remembered Sasuke's threat but he wasn't there yet she thought maybe she could at least warn him. But before she could answer.

"Haru. Welcome back." Haru turned to see it was Sasuke.

Oh, Sasuke. What brings you here?" He asked.

"Do I need a reason to visit...my girlfriend?" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face which had Haru confused.

"What?" Haru asked.

"Oh, hasn't she told you yet? We just started dating a few weekes ago. Isn't that right, Naruko?" Sasuke asked her as she hesitantly nodded to his question then he kissed her on the lips which caused Haru look surprised and shocked that Naruko...his Naruko was...cheating on him.

"No...it's not true...Haru...it's not like that...Haru!" She said in her thoughts as she clenched her fist from kissing Sasuke in front of Haru. Haru walked away broken hearted and betrayed. "Haru!"

"Don't try it. Remember what I said. You say anything and he's done for." Sasuke threatened.

"Sasuke...I...I don't care!" She said as she slapped him. "You forced yourself on me, had me bear your child, and made me lose Haru because you were threatening him in his position in the Hyuga clan then you even threatened to kill him if I even got close to him. Without Haru...there's no point in anything I do anymore! You say you love me and look at what you've been doing!? Is this how you love someone!? You can threaten me, and hurt me all you want but you will never have my heart Sasuke! It will always be with Haru!" She yelled at him will to face the consequences as Sasuke looked at her.

"If that's the case. Then I will have to kill him." Sasuke said as he started to make break for the door but was stopped by Naruko as she tried to hold him back but was pushed down.

"Haru!" She yelled as she wanted to save her beloved but just then Sasuke was sent flying back. "Huh?" She looked up and saw it was Haru and Shikamaru and Haru looked angry with his Byakugan active along with his twin lion fists. "Haru..."

"How dare you sasuke...How dare you!" Haru yelled as he apparently heard everything since Shikamaru thought the whole thing was weird when Haru told him why he was angry. "It's no use in trying to use your chakra. I struck your chakra points and distrupted your chakra network. Sasuke Uchiha...i should kill you for this but...i'll let the Hokage decide your fate." He said as he turned to look at Naruko but Sasuke pulled out a kunai in a final attempt to kill Haru but Naruko reacted and threw a shuriken at his shoulder then stabbed him in the heart with his Kunai. Sasuke had a shocked look on his face as his blood came out of his mouth and tried to reach for Naruko as Haru held her close and just look at him.

"Why Naruko? All I wanted...was you...i just wanted to...raise our child together...with you..." It was all Sasuke said as he died from losing his blood and his heart stopped beating. Shikamaru checked for a pulse and he confirmed Sasuke The anbu came on his request and took Sasuke away leaving Naruko and Haru alone. Naruko couldn't even look at him she felt too much shame and was sad that she killed her best friend.

"Naruko..." Haru tried calling out

"You don't have to say it...if you want to leave I understand. I...I don't deserve you. I'm soiled and probab;y carrying a child that isn't yours." Naruko said. As Haru was calling her but it kept being tuned out with her saying other things at how she is so dirty that he deserves a better woman till Haru just kissed her to get her attention.

"It wasn't your fault. I wish I was here to have prevented all of that and I know you were trying to protect me but I wish you would put a little more faith in me Naruko! You're not alone anymore! I'm here to help you through the hard times when things are too much for you! That's why I still want you to marry me!" He said.

"What?"

"You heard me. Will you marry me, Naruko Uzumaki?" He asked

"Haru...but what about...this baby may not even be yours. I can't bring myself to kill a child like this. It's not it's fault this happened." She replied.

"Naruko, I would never tell you to do something you don't want to do and I would never ask you to give up a child like this. I'll help you raise it. Even though Sasuke did something I can't ever forgive him for...I know...he really did love you even though he took it too far. Marry me."

" (Sob)...Yes. I will." Se replied as he kissed her and Haru carried her to her bed to make love to her. "Please, Haru. Cleanse me with your love." She said as she laid naked before him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Haru would do all he can to help his now Fiance forget this horrible experience. He would never forgive Sasuke but he loves Naruko and will respect her decision to raise the baby...whether it's his or not.

"Naruko." Haru said as he entered her and thrusted in her.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh, Haru, Haru, Haru!" She moaned as he thrusted in her. The feeling of him inside her was something she missed. Things were going to be difficult for them but they were getting married and nothing will separate them. "Ahh, Haru! I'm...I'm"

"Me too, Naruko!" He replied as he came inside her and they bothed yelled each other's names.

"I love you." She said

"I love you too" He replied as he kissed her and they both fell asleep. The next day the incident became an investigation after Shikamaru gave his report to Tsunade. Tsunade did the questioning herself to ask for Naruko's side of the story. It was difficult to recall everything that happened and everything he did. Tsunade never wanted to her sad again. Unfortunately she was forcedto explain what she knew about Sasuke's reasons. She had Haru brought in to listen as well. Apparently Sasuke wasn't doing special training but was at a hidden location to be treated for a disease caused by his reckless use of his Susano'o. Even with eternal mangekyo sharingan his body was physically taxed and pushed beyond recovery. On top of that his love for Naruko was his greatest strength but it became the trigger to cause him go on this path of forcing himself on Naruko since her grandfather mentioned that the Uchihas love for their family and comrades became the reason for them to embrace darkness. After explaining the history of the uchihas and that Sasuke was a month away from dying and his mental break down caused him to do what he did but his love for Naruko was as real as Haru's. Naruko understood and it would explain why Sasuke acted so different. But even still she can't forgive the fact she was raped and neither could Haru. Tsunade left and had the case closed. Under Naruko's request she made a false story that Sasuke was killed in action and was buried as a hero. For Naruko his actions were unforgivable but she now knew how he must've struggled to stay in control to keep himself from hurting her like this. She visited his grave with Haru. She placed flowers on his grave and spoke in her thoughts as she closed her eyes to pay her respects.

"Sasuke...I can't forgive you for what you did even knowing you weren't doing well. I'm sorry you had to suffer like that. I wish you had told me so I could've tried to help you but you stayed quiet to protect me as best as you could, didn't you? I'm sorry I couldn't give you my heart. I'm sorry I couldn't return your feelings. I promise to love and take care of our baby no matter what happens. Good bye Sasuke. I hope you finally found peace." Naruko said in her thoughts as she then left with Haru. A sudden wind blew around them. Almost like Sasuke was replying to her. Sasuke's soul watched them leave as he smiled at her only wishing for her happiness. He even prayed to god that she can find happiness and he denied himself access to heaven and asked to be sent to Limbo as a punishment for what he did to her in exchange to let her have some happiness. She has suffered enough for one lifetime. Sasuke disappeared after that. After much argument from Hyuga elders Haru proved his worth as the next clan head both in combat as well as polictically. With the difficult stuff out of the way the wedding happened a month later and Naruko was showing a little. Her pregnancy was going well so far. Naruko wore a beautiful white dress with the Uzumaki clan symbols at the bottom the dress and Haru wore his Father's Kimono that Hiashi wore at his wedding. Seven months later the time came to give birth. Unlike with Kushina Kurama made no effort to escape he chose to stay within Naruko to continue watching over her and made a decision to continue to watch over her decendents. He made things easier for her by focusing part of his chakra on keeping the seal intact and and the rest to help with the birthing but the pain... "OH MY GOD IT HURTS, YA KNOW!" like mother like daughter I suppose is the right term for it cept her yell shook the hospital abit.

"Don't yell so loud..." Kurama said but got a snippy reply

"DON'T TELL NOT TO YELL DAMN IT! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE GIVING BIRTH HERE!" Naruko yelled at Kurama as he actually felt a little scared of his host now and just stayed quiet for now till she gave birth. Haru was with her and was gonna say some soothing words but... "You tell me to keep pushing and I'll rip your arm off!" She yelled him.

"Uhh...keep up the good work..." He replied with a sweat drop as he then felt his hand getting crushed.

"HOW IS THAT ANY BETTER!?" She yelled and felt more contractions as she kept pushing and pushintill she heard a loud cry. Shizune and Tsunade were helping with the process.

"It's a boy!" Tsunade yelled to Naruko. Naruko was about try to peek at her newborn but then...

"AHHH!" She yelled as the contractions continued.

"Lady Tsunade! She's not done yet!" Shizune yelled

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Naruko yelled as she went through a another labor process and she gave birth to another boy. After that the two little ones were crying and after Tsunade checked them to make sure they were healthy. By some miracle they both had two different sets of DNA. The first born son had Uchiha DNA in him and the second boy had Hyuga DNA.

"Don't ask me how. There some things that even medical science can't explain." Tsunade said as she passed the babies to Naruko. Haru looked at them. One was his child and the other was Sasuke's but he would raise them both with Naruko.

"What do you want to name them?" He asked

"Let's see...She looked at her first born. I think I will call you...Haruto." Then she looked at her second son. "I remember Mom saying I was gonna be named after the character in pervy sage's book but they altered it abit due to me being a girl. So you're name will be Naruto."

"Haruto and Naruto." Haru said.

"You just wanted names similar to ours" He said jokingly.

"Figured it'd be easier to remember, ya know." She said as she laughed then smiled.

"Fair enough but I'm naming the next one." Haru said.

"Next one?" She asked jokingly. "Haru, you went from shy guy to pervy Hyuga in a few years. Hehehehehe." Naruko teased. Despite how bad things started she was still happy. She was married to Haru Hyuga. She would raise her two boys with love and raise like her parents would've raised her. What happens in the future is something that only time will tell.

The End


End file.
